The Frenchier Mistake
by btch sprinkles
Summary: So we all know what happened when Balthazar sent Sam and Dean into the Alternate Universe. But what happened to Jensen Ackles and Jared Padalecki? Supernatural/Supernatural RPF xover. Jensen/Misha, Jensen/Daneel, Jared/Gen, Jensen/Castiel, Castiel/Dean


**Notes:** **I wish I could tell you what the hell inspired this, but I don't know. I just realized this would be a fun side of the story to tell. I'm basing the personalities and relationships off of the French Mistake actors, not the actors in RL. Anyway hope you like.**

He noticed it when the glass they jumped through hurt. Granted, a lot of the stunts they had to do on their own hurt, a little, but this _hurt_. As in tore through his skin and he felt real, actual blood spilling out. The ground was hard, too, and it was more shock than anything else which made him realize that, holy shit, there was no landing pad on the ground. It was just cold, hard dirt, and it was starting to drizzle and they were very clearly outside.

Feeling totally panicked, he looked over to his left to see the taller one looking just as perplexed, blinking rapidly as he cleared dirt from his face which—if he looked hard enough—seemed to be missing a lot of make up. Damn Jared looked awful.

Not so hot now, are you, Jensen thought to himself bitterly, for just a split second forgetting that he was bleeding and cold, and wherever the hell they were, it wasn't the studio.

He brushed the dirt from his jeans, wincing at the cuts all over his body, and he heard a scuffling behind him. Jared seemed to as well, because they both turned, as if on cue, and looked inside. They'd jumped through a window which looked like the studio, but very obviously wasn't, and there really was glass everywhere. Someone was inside, too, on the floor sort of scrambling around. There was a bright light off in the distance, and Jensen realized this was probably some fucking prank that asshole decided to play to get him back for the underwear thing last week.

But how the hell, he wondered as he took a couple of steps away from his co-worker. "Did you fucking roofie me, you dick?" Jensen snarled as he wiped away the ever-increasing drops of rain. He took a step toward the house and looked inside. God it looked just like the set. What the fuck?

"Dude, what the hell is going on. This isn't funny," Jared said, and his voice was shaking like he was actually scared. Jensen looked at him sharply, frowning. Jared was a good actor, but he wasn't that good.

"What? Was this Misha's idea? I mean seriously, ha-freaking-ha, very funny, okay," Jensen said, because he had to, because he was seriously starting to freak out.

There was a cry from inside, and something snapped. He darted through the gaping hole in the window, wincing as he put his hand down on glass, but a second later Jared was behind him, giving a shout when he, too, touched some of the more jagged shards of glass.

"Holy shit, that's real," Jared hissed as he sucked on his bleeding finger.

"Figured that out, did you?" Jensen replied a little tersely as he walked around.

The cry came again, and it was in the other room. He walked ahead of Jared, his eyes squinting in the dark, and when he came around the sofa, he saw a very familiar face laying on the floor, covered in blood.

"Holy shit, Sebastian!" Jensen cried. He dropped to his knees, pulling at the shirt. Sebastian was supposed to be bleeding from a wound, but not a real one. It was supposed to be food coloring and corn syrup and make-up.

His stomach was actually torn and pouring bright red all over the floor. His eyes fluttered open at Jensen's touch and he frowned. "Oh… well this was unexpected," and then he passed out.

Jensen turned to Jared, but standing behind him was Misha, looking confused and concerned as always, but somehow… different. He moved around Jared, and just as Jensen opened his mouth to say something, Misha reached out, touched them, and the world went black.

He came to on a bed, his cuts no longer hurting as though they weren't there, and he wondered if he'd just been given some really good drugs, or if it had been one really fucked up nightmare. He was betting—no, hoping—on the latter.

With a groan, Jensen turned on his side and realized he was effing sore. Like he'd just run a marathon or overdid it on the free weights. The light in the room was dim, and wherever he was, it wasn't his hotel room or his trailer. It looked like a house, pictures on the walls, a dresser with a mirror in the corner. There was another bed in the room and Jensen could tell from the feet hanging off the edge that it was Jared and he was still unconscious.

He wasn't entirely unconvinced Jared wasn't behind this, even if Misha cooked up the idea, and he was pretty damn sure roofies were involved somehow. It was probably in his fucking coffee that morning. Those assholes. He was so going to get his revenge. In the form of pot and laxative laced brownies. A lot of them. These fuckers.

"I would advise you to stay still," came the gruff voice of Misha's "Castiel". Jensen still couldn't get over what a damn idiot the newbie to the show was. That voice, he was so going to regret it. Jensen only threw Dean's voice a little and it was such a goddamn pain.

Jensen ignored Misha, of course, because it was probably his damn fault he was wherever he was. With his luck there was going to be a dead hooker or something, and he was in no mood for their crap right now. "Where's the car?" he asked, feeling dizzy.

"You're not supposed to be here," Misha said.

"Damn straight I'm not. Bob is going to have my ass for this, we weren't even close to done shooting for the day, you dick," Jensen snapped at him. He was still wearing his Dean clothes, and Misha was still in Castiel's stupid coat, so they were probably at least close to the set.

"You're no where near you set, or your world," Misha said, still using that stupid voice.

In the corner, Jared gave a groan as he started to sit up. "What the hell, man. What did you give me?"

"This asshole here," Jensen said, nodding his head at Misha, "is really starting to piss me off."

"Enough," Misha said, and god he sounded serious. He walked into the center of the room and regarded Jensen and Jared with a firm glare. "Whatever Balthazar did, he didn't realize it would have consequences. I don't have time to be cleaning up his mess or watching over you two, but it's quite possible that letting you die over here would negatively effect Sam and Dean who are currently in your world."

"Wait… is this… are you doing lines or something?" Jared asked, still very confused and discombobulated. "Where the hell are we?"

"I need you both to listen, because I don't have a lot of time and I'm being tracked," Misha said, and his voice thundered through the room. Jensen had to wonder how the hell he was using a mic because there was no equipment anywhere. "This isn't your show, this isn't a joke, and this isn't your world. Raphael is currently after me and now I have to keep you two safe until he can find a way to reverse the spell and send you home."

There was a pregnant pause and then Jared rolled his eyes and said, "Yeah very funny. It didn't work last time you tried to convince me you were an angel, and it's not going to work this time."

With a sigh, Misha waved his hand and Jensen almost cried out loud as Jared went flying back to the wall, pinned there. It was a very convincing performance, especially as Jared cried out, "What the shit!? What the hell is going on? Jensen!"

Rolling his eyes, Jensen turned to Misha. "Yeah okay you've got me. Oh ah scary angel. Can we be done now pl—" but his words were cut off as he went flying across the room, hitting the table with a crack as he hit the wall and was pinned there. Like in the show. Like the demons, when he and Jared had to lean against the wall pretending they couldn't move. Except this time he couldn't move.

"How are you doing this?"

"Because I'm an angel of the lord, you dust-monkey, and you will not only listen to me, but you will obey every word I have to say so you don't get killed." The room began to shake, and around Misha there was a sort of strange light, like he'd seen after the effects team got done with Castiel's appearances, and Jensen was really starting to freak out now.

"It's just drugs," he said quietly to himself. "He's just given me some bad acid or something, and this is going to pass."

"Whatever you need as long as you listen. I am Castiel, and as displeased as I am that you're here, I will protect you until Sam and Dean return."

Jensen was suddenly freed from the wall, and in a panic, he reached into his pocket for his phone. But it wasn't his phone he pulled out. It was some archaic flip phone that had all of the set contacts in it. He pressed the one for Sam and hit send. A few feet away, the phone in Jared's pocket began to chime. Jesus H.

"Castiel" turned his head and then snapped his gaze back to Jensen. "Stay here. Don't move." And suddenly, he was gone. Literally, just vanished.

"What did you give me?" Jared said suddenly in the silence of the room. His massive legs crossed the distance in half the time a normal human would, and he had his face in Jensen's. "What the hell did you slip me, you ass?"

"I didn't do shit," Jensen said, and gave Jared a shove back. The freaking moose barely moved, but Jensen got his point across. "You're really not in on this?"

Jared looked genuinely scared, the kind of scared you can't pull off in front of a camera. "Jesus dude," he said and pulled his fingers back through his hair. A classic Sam move, but they had been Dean and Sam for a long ass time. "What the hell?"

Jensen swallowed nervously. "I don't… I don't know. It's gotta be Misha, maybe the stunt guys? You think they put something in our coffee?"

Jared's fingers were trembling as he rubbed his hands down his face and walked to the window. It was pitch black out, and still raining, and wherever they were, it wasn't Vancouver. "Man, there's… I mean… this is a joke, right? This can't be real."

Jensen gave a nervous laugh. "Hah uh no, no man. No way. This is something, some fucked up stunt."

There was a pause, very awkward between them, as Jensen and Jared both realized this was the most they'd spoken. Jared jumped, suddenly, startling Jensen and he reached into his pocket for an equally archaic phone. He stared at it like he had no idea what to do with it, and then flipped it open.

"I have to call Gen. She's probably losing her mind, and we had a benefit tonight," he said, punching in the numbers. "I can't even believe I remember her phone number."

Jensen quirked a tense smile, wondering if the call would go through. By the look on Jared's face, it didn't go as planned. "Well?"

"Some pizza place," he said with a frown. "Shit. Maybe I don't know the number."

Jensen pulled out his own phone and dialed his home number. That one he would never forget. He called in at least twice a day to check his messages. It rang three times before a gruff voice picked up. "Ihop on fourth, how can I help you?"

Jensen felt sick as he snapped the phone shut and tried not to lose his damn mind. "Jesus."

Jared shook his head. "Bad acid trip or something?"

Jensen took a few steps away from the taller man and shook his head. "Only explanation, it really is. I swear man, if I find out you were in on this…"

Jared threw up his monster-huge hands and shook his head. "Dude seriously, even I'm not this fucked up. This isn't funny."

Several hours later found Jared passed out again, Jensen really drunk, and Castiel sitting and staring a lot like Misha did, disapproving and unmoving. Jensen still had three more beers to go before the case was empty, and as much as he didn't like that hemp-wearing, alpaca-having, tree-hugging, otter-saving douche bag as a co-worker, Jared was currently his one link to sanity and reality.

Right now, with this Castiel thing, which he could almost accept as an angel being this drunk, staring at him unblinking like a total creeper, Jensen was two shakes away from actually losing it. He took the final pull from his beer and pulled out another. Two more to go.

"Do you have to stare at me?" he finally asked, his words barely understandable.

Castiel gave the slightest shrug and shifted his gaze to the wall directly to Jensen's right. He rolled his eyes, sighed, and took down half the beer before he needed to breathe. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, desperately wished that he was back home and tried not to think of the idea that Sam and Dean were actually real. How fucked up was that, I mean really. How fucked up!

"So uh… you do this a lot? Save their asses, or whatever?"

Castiel shifted his gaze back to Jensen and then said, "Your universe's portrayal of the events in our world is fairly accurate."

Jensen's booze-addled brain didn't quite process all of that so he said, ever so eloquently, "Uh what?"

"So far your show's seasons," Castiel said, waving his hand impatiently at him, "have been a decent adaptation of the events occurring in our world."

Jensen cleared his throat, letting it sink in through his fuzzy head. "Okay so wait… so… all the stuff we filmed all like…" he waved his hand sloppily, "happened?"

"With a few differences, but for the most part—yes."

"What differences?" Jensen pressed. "Did Jar—er Sam, whatever, like, go to hell? Dean died and went to hell? All of—all of that?"

Castiel pursed his lips and nodded. He rose, staring hard at Jensen for a moment, and then strolled to the window and looked out at the rainy night. "I'm growing more and more concerned."

"Where's Sebas—er Baltha…zar?" Jensen asked, still having trouble with the character names.

"Recovering. He was grievously injured, and unfortunately the task of hiding the weapons has fallen to him now that I've got to babysit you both." Castiel looked at him again, with that strange look in his eye, making Jensen shift uncomfortably.

"So does Dean ever get any play in this world? Because yeah I mean, the character Dean has been slacking off lately." He closed his eyes, thinking of Danneel and wondering if this Dean guy was in his world with her and oh god…

"You your concern is moot, Dean is not interested in your significant other," Castiel said. "He is otherwise occupied with another lover, and it is not her."

Jensen blinked a little and looked at Castiel. "Uh… who?" And then, surprising Jensen because Castiel was just not the type, the angel actually blushed and looked away. It took him a second, being that he was so damn drunk, but when it hit him, his head spun. Oh god. All those weird fans with their websites and 'fanfiction' and artists drawing all those pictures of Dean and Castiel.

He paled and blinked up at the angel. "Really? I mean… really?" Briefly he wasn't sure whether to feel proud of his fans and vindicated on their behalf for actually being right, as weird and fucked up, and probably some acid trip as it was, or if he should be concerned that it was kind of…

Hot.

No. Jensen shook his head because this wasn't the first time that he found the Castiel character hot. Or Misha, for that matter. And it wasn't the first time he…

He shook his head again, not willing to go down that road this drunk, in some random universe with Jared passed out five feet away. And what was up with that fucker, anyway. He tried to imagine actually being brothers with that dude, because Jared was such a pain in the ass, I mean really. And Sam, god what a train wreck. With the demon blood and that Ruby chick—I mean yeah Gen was actually pretty hot, and he didn't know her very well but she was pretty cool on set even though she kind of hated him on principal—but Ruby was one twisted bitch. And then everything else…

Jensen couldn't wrap his head around it and he was starting to get a headache. He realized he was shaking pretty hard, like he was cold, despite the sweltering temperature of the over-active heater in the room. When he looked over, he saw Castiel was standing really closed to him, like really close, and he shivered.

"So I um… I mean in this world. Am I Dean? Am I that guy?"

"For all intents and purposes, yes," Castiel said. Castiel made a move, like he was going to close the remaining distance, but backed off and then walked to the door. "It would be best if you slept. Your body requires it." Then he was gone.

Jensen required the rest of the beer to get him to that point where he could just close his eyes and the world went black.

They were completely alone in the house when Jensen came to the next morning. He ventured downstairs and saw it was just after ten from a wall clock near the kitchen. Jared was already up with a cup of coffee, and he gave a small groan when Jensen walked into the room.

"I was really hoping I'd wake up from his acid trip by now," he muttered.

Jensen inspected the coffee, unsure if he should have any, but the pounding in his head demanded he do something about it. "I uh… I'm not so sure that's what this is."

"There's no goddamn way we're in Supernatural, dude. It's just…" The tall guy shook his head back and forth hard enough to make his hair fall into his eyes. Jensen took a moment to hate and appreciate that even passing out drunk and pissed off, Jared's hair still looked amazing. He could only begin to wonder what he looked like at the moment.

Jensen poured himself coffee and hopped up on the counter near the sink across from Jared. "Dude like, I don't know. I talked to that Cas—Castiel, or whatever… god it's weird saying it like that… anyway and yeah he um… he's pretty real."

"Getting zapped here and thrown up against the wall felt pretty real, too," Jared said with a nod. "I just don't think my brain can handle this. Literally."

"Think we'll forget it when we get back?"

Jared quirked an eyebrow Jensen's way. "You think we'll get back?"

Jensen's cheeks went a little pink when he said, "I think that Castiel dude has some pretty big incentive to bring those other two dudes back. I don't think they want a couple of actors in Sam and Dean's place."

"Do you realize how psychotic that sounds?" Jared asked. He shook his head and laughed. "Isn't this the episode we're actually supposed to be filming right now?"

Jensen's head swam with the paradox and he muttered, "Fucking French Mistake. I swear this is probably all Bob's fault."

"You think any of them know? That in some universe this shit is real?"

Jensen gave a shrug as he finished off his coffee and felt slightly better. "Probably not. If we do remember any of it, we can't tell anyone. They'll think we've gone fucking crazy."

"Uh yeah, and with the real Sam and Dean screwing around on set…"

Both actors took a moment to appreciate the idea of what a fantastic fail that would probably be. They'd been Sam and Dean long enough to know that the Winchesters would not fare well on a set.

"So what now?" Jared asked. "I mean we just what, sit here and twiddle our thumbs?"

"Well Castiel sort of just left, didn't say anything. I could go for some grub though, seriously. I'm starving."

Jared nodded, but froze as he jumped up and patted his pockets. "Shit. We got money? I checked through my stuff last night and it was all Sam's shit."

Jensen dug around and found a wad of cash enough to cover a meal and some extra booze if they happened upon a liquor store. He also discovered keys in his pocket, and came to the sudden realization that Baby was probably real in this universe. Like the actual Baby.

Despite not being overly fond of the show itself, he loved that car. Every variation they had on set. Brushing past Jared, Jensen ran outside and saw her parked in the driveway. Dirty and beat to hell, it was still Baby and he felt the itch to climb behind the wheel.

Jared wasted no time clamoring after him, and before long, they were roaring down the road toward the town. "This is surreal, man," Jared said, shaking his head. "Seriously fucked up."

Jensen didn't really have a retort for that, mostly because Jared was right, and it was fucked up, and frankly he still couldn't wrap his mind around it. The only way he was even able to drive was that half of his brain was pretending this was just the set, and somewhere out there someone was filming them, and in a little while the crew would pop up and yell, "Surprise, you fuckers!"

There was a diner near to the road and Jensen pulled the car into a spot. It was a lot harder to park than Dean made it seem like, seeing as he didn't really spend a ton of time actually driving the Impala, but he eventually got the damn thing pulled in straight, and they went inside.

He wasn't entirely sure where they were, either. Definitely America, somewhere Midwest if the chilly temperature was anything to go by, not to mention their waitress's beehive hairdo straight out of Twin Peaks or something.

"What can I get you boys?" she asked.

"You wouldn't happen to have any San Pellegrino, would you?" Jensen asked absently as he perused the menu. All stuff Dean would eat, but nothing he was particularly interested in.

"San what, son?" she asked.

Jensen looked up at her confused expression and gave a small smile. "Just water, extra ice, and if you have it, a side of lime."

"Coffee for me," Jared said cautiously.

The waitress rolled her eyes and muttered the word, "California," before stalking off.

"No point in asking if their meats are locally farmed and organic, is there?" Jensen asked with a slight chuckle.

Jared gave him a tense smile and said, "Breakfast burrito is probably the safest thing."

Jensen had to agree, and they ordered when she came back with their drinks. The water glass looked a little dirty, making his stomach twist, but he had to have something, and the lime cut the stale tap flavor just a little.

Another awkward silence fell between them and Jensen felt like he was going to go crazy if he didn't break the silence somehow.

"So uh… how's the uh… wife?"

Jared's eyebrow rose. "Good. Yeah um… just doin' her thing, you know. A lot of benefits and stuff. We're trying for a baby."

Jensen was surprised by that, but only a little, and only because he never actually talked to Jared. "Oh wow. Well… good luck with that. I mean, yeah… good stuff. Kids."

"You and Danneel thinking of any?" Jared's wife Genevieve was actually on decently friendly terms with Jensen's longtime girlfriend, despite the fact that the two men could hardly stand to be together on set for longer than a few minutes.

"Ah… ah no. I mean, well eventually I think but we're taking it slow." He gave another awkward laugh and was intensely grateful when the food arrived. It wasn't great, not bad, but nothing he would have ordered normally. "Man, I'm going to have to do an extra five miles to burn this off after we get home," he complained as he picked apart the burrito.

"Yeah, I think Bob would have our heads if he saw us at a diner," Jared agreed.

Jensen opened his mouth to reply, but he caught sight of a woman in the next booth staring at him. Not just looking, but staring. He glanced her way and she quickly averted her eyes, but his stomach twisted slightly with anxiety.

"Dude I gotta admit, I'm a little freaked out here," Jensen finally said in a very low voice. "I mean, if all this is you know… true… and we're stuck here in this world where this shit is real I mean… aren't we like targets or something?"

Jared licked his lips, looking pensive. "As much as my head doesn't want to even go there, I guess we are, yeah."

"Well that's not cool, you know. I mean, I can fight but I don't know how to fight, fight. What if something you know…"

"Isn't that Castiel dude supposed to be watching us or something?"

"Yeah but he kind of peaced out last night and I have no idea how to reach him," Jensen said with a shrug. "Short of praying but I don't um…"

Jared nodded his agreement at the incomplete sentence. The idea of praying was just too much for them. "So what, we lay low until he gets back and sends us across?"

"Yeah I guess," Jensen said. "He pretty much said that if anything happens to us on this side, those Sam and Dean guys are screwed over there. And I'm guessing vice versa."

They paid the bill shortly after with the cash Jensen had on hand, and then headed back outside. The breeze was chilly but not too bad, the day overcast, and they stood outside the car for a few moments.

"So look man, I know we don't really you know," Jensen waved his hand between himself and Jared, "but thanks for not being a dick. You know… during all of this."

Jared pulled a face, preparing to say something snarky, when suddenly a firm hand fell on Jensen's shoulder and ripped him around. It was the woman, middle-aged, reddish hair, and her eyes were all black. Just like the demons on the show. The demons.

"Shit," was all Jensen could gasp before her hand closed around his throat, pressing him against the door to the Impala.

"So, Alternate Universe Dean and Sam. How convenient for us," she said, her voice dripping with venom.

Jensen struggled and kicked against her, but she was too strong. His head was swimming from lack of air and his vision was growing dark. His ears began to ring and he was growing weaker by the second. Just when he thought that was it, it was over and he was dead, the hand suddenly disappeared and he hit the ground hard.

Air flooded into his lungs as he coughed, his vision returning, head still spinning, and he could see the demon-woman lying in the dirt, and Jared standing over him, trying to help him up. Jensen grasped Jared's arm and struggled to his feet. He felt weak and groggy, but his legs were firm as he braced himself against the door to the car.

Glancing over, Jensen felt his heart clench as the demon-woman rose back up, giving her neck a little crack, and grinned at the pair. "Cute. Not bad for an amateur."

Jared readied a fighting stance. The both of them had been well trained in combat, both real and staged, and they'd seen their share of bar-fights, but this was a fucking demon, and his head was spinning.

"What do we do?" Jensen asked.

"Isn't there like… stuff… in the trunk?" Jared asked.

The woman flew at Jared and he managed to knock her to the side as Jensen started to fumble for the keys. But he was just unpracticed at this. Acting—sure he could do whatever you asked under pressure. With some demon grasping at his heels, however, he managed to drop the keys and watched as they skid across the dirt.

Suddenly, his feet weren't under him anymore, and a tennis shoe connected with the side of his face, the force of it sending him flying across the dirt. He felt rocks sliding against his skin, tearing it, and his face began to throb.

He was honestly panicking now, and rolled to the side as the demon raised her foot and stomped it down in the spot he had just occupied. Adrenaline began to fire and he kicked one leg out, taking out the demon's knee, sending her sprawling into the dirt.

Jared rushed up, blood pouring from his lip and forehead, but the trunk to the Impala was open and he had a knife in his hand. Before the demon could react, he brought it down into her chest and her eyes lit up bright blue and flaming before she sighed and died.

Jensen rose, his entire body aching, bleeding from more places than he could count, and his head was heavy and full. But he was alive, and he was freaking out a little because he realized suddenly they were in a diner parking lot and there was a dead body laying in the road.

"I um…" Jensen said, looking at her body.

A laugh sounded behind them, and when they turned, there was a tall, slender, woman with dark skin and a very pensive look on her face. "Sam and Dean," she said.

Jensen recognized her, of course, as Lanette in his own world, and Raphael in this one, and he freaked. If she was Raphael they were as good as dead and…

But suddenly there was a heavy force bearing down on them, and the world went black, and the ground beneath their feet disappeared. In the blink of an eye, they were suddenly in a room, similar, but not the same, as the one they'd left.

Castiel was there now, and Balthazar looking thoroughly irritated. Balthazar didn't say a word, but grabbed the bleeding Jared and hurried him out of the room, leaving Castiel to glower in Jensen's direction.

"I thought I made it quite clear that you were in danger," he said gruffly.

Jensen rubbed his aching jaw, pretty sure that he had at least four broken ribs. "Look man, we were hungry, you were gone, and it's not like you explained any of this to us. And dude, we killed a demon! I mean, obviously we're not useless."

Castiel crossed the room and came almost nose-to-nose with Jensen. "You killed a young, weak, unskilled demon, and only barely. You exposed yourself to Raphael, and I don't have time to clean up your mess in this world. You two will stay put or believe me, you will understand what the words Wrath of Heaven truly mean."

"You know what," Jensen said, too frustrated and confused to be properly afraid, "we didn't ask for this. We were going about our lives just fine before your little friend down there decided a universe swap would be a good idea. So fuck you."

Jensen winced then, convinced that Castiel was going to hit him, as he'd done it to Dean enough times in the show. But he didn't. The angel took a step back, regarding Jensen with a head-tilt, and Jensen had a flash of Misha just for a moment. Misha was kind of a pain, could be a bit of a diva from time to time, and definitely awkward, but damn he was cute. And damn if he wasn't the best…

Jensen's thoughts trailed off as Castiel reached out a hand, slowly, carefully. Warm fingers pressed against his cheek, sending a rush through his body, a tingling, and all of the hurt, and the aches were gone.

Jensen blinked a few times and then looked at Castiel who was still touching his cheek. "I find it disturbing on both a physical and emotional level how like him you are," the angel said. "We knew of other worlds, and the existence of others in them, but I've never been in a situation like this before."

"Yeah," Jensen said and thought for a moment how much Castiel's hands felt like Misha's. Sort of soft and pliant, but with a hidden strength. "Jesus."

"Jesus exists in your world as much as ours," Castiel said, implying not at all.

Jensen nuzzled into Castiel's hand before he could stop himself, and then the angel pulled away, looking pained and confused. "I'm sorry," Jensen said.

"This Misha person," Castiel said.

"He plays your character on the show," Jensen filled in.

"You and he are… together?"

Jensen blushed and gave a shrug. "Our relationship is complicated. Different, I guess. I mean, I'm married, and he's married and he's got a kid and it's just…" Jensen trailed off, feeling his insides twist a little because what they did was different, and it was great, but it was also so terrible.

"Perhaps it's the same in all universes. The connection, the bond," Castiel said. He stepped closer to Jensen, and Jensen took one step back, feeling the press of the bed behind his calves.

"Profound bond," he said, quoting a line from the show, but it wasn't the first time he'd referenced it. Last time it was with a different man who looked exactly like this angel.

Castiel's hands came up again, cupping Jensen's face and he cocked his head to the side. Funny how much like the character he was. Funny how much the show got right—and how much it got so wrong. Jensen thought they had been doing the characters a favor, because as much chemistry as Dean and Castiel had, it wasn't like that.

Except it was. And suddenly it was with him and Castiel, too, because the Angel's lips were on his, and they were just as hot as Misha's, if not hotter. And his hands were twisting in the back of Jensen's shirt as Jensen gave in to the demanding tongue and teeth as they nipped at his mouth and side of his face as Castiel pushed him back onto the bed, one knee creeping between his legs, almost too hard as it connected with his balls, but the angel pulled back just short of it being painful.

Jensen gasped as Castiel's hands worked their way up under his shirt, finding all the sensitive spots like he'd always known where they were, and his tongue was pressing into his mouth like it always belonged there, and god he was so hard and fuck…

And Castiel's body was the same, the same as Misha's, all those spots making the angel groan as loud as the actor had done in the past, and he was even shaking a little as Jensen reversed their positions and worked open the button and zipper on his trousers, reaching down to feel what was there. Yes. The same.

He barely noticed when Castiel's hands left his skin and went for his jeans, somehow managing to remove them without breaking the kiss or seeming awkward, and all of their clothes were on the floor, and they were skin to skin and burning hot.

Castiel bottomed, as Misha had wanted to the few times they'd actually gotten this far. If possible, the angel was tighter, but less delicate, and with groans, tugs, little bites to the ear he encouraged Jensen to go harder and faster and deeper.

And he did, and he couldn't keep control when he felt Castiel beneath him give a shake and a cry, the liquid spilling between them, coating their bellies. Jensen gave a cry into the pillow as he spilled, and as he pulled out, the reality of what they'd done came rushing back to him, and his face heated up and he, for just a moment, wanted to cry.

"Why?" Jensen asked as he pulled the sheet over his middle, trying to ignore the cool, drying, sticky fluid that didn't belong to him.

"You wanted it. I missed him," Castiel said.

It was true, on both levels, and Jensen missed Danneel and Misha equally. But this couldn't possibly be right, or sane, or… or anything. He rubbed his hands over his face, realizing he smelled like Castiel all over himself, and he turned his face away.

"What if we don't get back?" he asked.

"In this world you carry the blood of the Winchesters. You're going to have to learn if they don't make it back," and Castiel sounded so damn sad when he said that, and he felt awful for the angel, and awful for himself.

He had to wonder if Dean had seen Danneel, though likely not because she wasn't in Vancouver at the moment, but Misha was there, and he wondered how his quirky, strange, part-time lover reacted to the actual Winchester.

Castiel disappeared shortly after, and when Jensen went downstairs to meet Jared, Balthazar was gone, having given the boys strict orders to stay put. Jared was healed, just as Jensen was, not shagged at all, which made Jensen feel even slightly more shame, but the beer his co-worker offered him helped and they settled onto the couch to watch some TV.

Most of it was the same, just crap shows and pointless news. He had a renewed appreciation for Jared and when they got back, if they remembered this, he knew things wouldn't be the same. He wondered how the hell they'd be able to film again after this.

"Life's gonna be pretty fucked up when we get back," Jared said after some time.

Jensen laughed. "Yeah man. I uh… well just… yeah."

"Can I ask you a question?"

Jensen looked at Jared who was very serious, brow furrowed, looking almost hesitant. "Sure."

"So there's a rumor that you and Misha uh… that you two um…"

Jensen took a breath and figured Jared saved his life, the least he owed the man was the truth. "Sometimes, yeah. We do. We are. Or whatever. Danneel knows, doesn't really mind so much but um…" He trailed off and shrugged.

Jared gave a nod. "I kind of figured. You two have chemistry. Like a lot of it."

"We used to," Jensen said with a small smile.

"Yeah," he replied. "Look man when we get back…"

"Yeah," Jensen said with a nod, knowing that Jared didn't need to finish the sentence. "It's different now."

"You should come over and have dinner with me and Gen some time. You can meet our Alpaca."

Jensen quirked an eyebrow. "Alpaca?"

Jared laughed and shrugged. "Gen's pet project. They're the greenest animal though. I kind of like it."

The ride back to their world was unexpected, startling, and jarring. One minute they were on the sofa having a drink, the next they were flying through a safety glass window and landing on a landing pad.

There were lights everywhere, and someone yelled, "Cut!" and when Jensen stood up, Jared was staring at him with an open mouth.

They were exactly as they had left the place, on set, shooting the spell scene. Jensen looked behind him to see Sebastian there, giving him a little wink and a kissing-face, and then over at Jared who looked confused and scared.

"So are we—" he asked, waving his hand around.

Jared gave a little shrug. "Looks like it. You remember everything?"

Jensen gave a little shudder and said, "Uh yeah. Yeah like everything."

Suddenly they were being pulled apart and Jensen was having his make-up removed while Jared was pulled over by a reporter from Entertainment Tonight and his head was spinning but he was home.

He had two missed calls and a text from Danneel, but he would call her back later. There was one person he wanted to see, and it startled him when he finally found Misha, in Castiel's get-up, and it took him a moment to collect himself.

But then Misha saw him and got that smile on his face, and closed the distance between them. There were people watching, so they didn't touch, but Jensen felt the heat between them, and he felt a little bad about what had happened, but Castiel had been right. It was a profound bond, one that transcended every universe, and he wouldn't be ashamed of that. Ever.


End file.
